Darkness of a Fallen Fairy
by cherryrose10
Summary: This is a OC story go into story to see what it is about. It more about Love, betray, friendship,fighing, and a new beginging.
1. Chapter 1

_**me: WINX CLUB I love this show but I kinda hate Musa so this story is Musa-blashing dont like dont read**_

_**Stella: this is a Oc story about a girl who lost her family and lives with a guy her age she start to have a crush on him but he was evil so to be with him she became evil and than **_

_**Bloom: she was assigned a very important mission to spy on the winx so she became a goody goody**_

_**Tecna: but she became to like us but than she have to fight her love one to stay with us or she could stay with the evil dude**_

_**Flora: and so on (cant tell the ending) but this is a story of a lost soul**_

_I looked in the fire my parents had burned in. I was sitting in a police car. Today was my birthday. It was the day you be happy. But I was sad. I was finally turning 9 years old. But seeing my parents gone was no so happy. _

**_Flashback_**

**_I was walking home from school. I had a new book the libery teacher gave me and 10 dollors one of my crush gave me. I kinda did like him .  
><em>****_He was nice but was a badboy. It was kinda hot. Gah im to young to have these kinda thoughts. The guy was named Riven and he had a darkest redish purpleish hair that was up and two fount bangs.  
>What if he did like me. I skipped home wondering what my parents were going to do for me on my birthday. When I got there my house was on fire.<br>"Mommi daddi" I yelled running toward the house but was garbed by a police man . "Dont ever go into a fire" he said pushing me into a car. _**

**_End of Flashback_**

_WHich bring me to now. I saw a man bring them into a white van. I could tell it was them my dad was kinda cubby and my mom was kinda skinny. They wer covered over a white blanket. But my dad arm fell down and all you saw was burnt skin. More tears came to my eyes. Than all of a sudden everything pasued. Even the people. I looked at the car window to see a boy with long blonde hair looking right at me. Was he forzen too?_

_He blinked at me which made me jump. He opened the car door and looked at me. He was wearing a black t-shirt and a black jacket and black pants. He held out a hand for me. He looked about my age but 1 year older. "hello" he said smiling. "h-hi" I said to him moving a inch away from him. "im Valtor I saw what happen and I know your lonly but I know your pain the same thing happen to me and my family but kinda differnet" he said moving an inch toward me. _

_"than why are here" I asked. "because you dont want to go to live with a foster family come live with me" he said. "but I dont even know you you might hurt me"  
>"but im only 1 year from you and i dont know why but i have this strange connection to you"<em>

_I felt the same thing with him. So I went with him._

**_8 YEARS LATER_**

_Well that is my story. I was 9 than with short black hair and green eyes. Now I have long black hair and black eyes. Valtor told me that I was a fairy. Funny is it. I used to be a goody-goody and now im all dark. I now love Valtor he trained me and touht me how to be a powerful fairy. I loved him but I think he dont notice. But I knew I was his main girl. oh yea I never said my name. I am Angel Wingex._

**_One Day_**

_"Valtor I heard the alarm whats wrong" I asked running into Valtor office. "we have intredures but Icy and her team will go handle it" he said. "Valtor please call them back let me go" I begged. "no your not going". He said. Valtor got up from his seat and walked over to me. He had now long blonde hair and was wearing a dark purpleish overcoat with a white blouse under it. He had on black pants and black boots.  
><em>

_"but they always fall you please let me win this one for you " I said pouting. Valtor sighed. "fine go" he said with a worried look. I hugged him and ran out the building to the balcony. I saw a group of 11 people. 'gee they really needed help' I thought. "jumped down from the balcony shcoking them. "RAWR"i said.  
><em>

_"damn where she come from?" A boy with redish purpleish hair said. I smiked. "hello Riven"I said. The group looked at him. "A-Angel is that you?" he asked. "in the flesh" I laughed. "gee you got alot hotter than you were young" he laughed. I rolled my eyes. Still that stupid wannabe badboy i see" I said. _

_"So you will chose this ugly emo chick over a hottie like me" the blue haired said. Riven looked at her very annoyed. "um emo people are people too you slut and btw i look way better than you. you look like a freakin toad." i said. I had on a simple pair of black pants with a gold chain on the left side. I also had on a mini t-shirt that showed my belly. and it was black and hugged my body. My hair was down all the way to the bottem of my butt._

_So i was kinda hot . She threw a music note ball at me but I easly doghed it. "thats all you got?" i asked boredly.  
>She growled at me. I giggled. <em>

_"so Angel you turned evil huh?" Riven asked. "Yeps Riven i did" i answered. "Riven who is this girl" a orange hair girl asked. "A childhood crush thats it" Riven said. "oh Riven you have no manner's hi im Angel Wingex and you are or all?" I asked. "im bloom" the the orange haired. "im timmy" a orange hair boy said. "im Stella" a blond girl said. "im brandon" a brown hair boy said. "im layla"said a brown haired girl. "im flora"said another brown hair girl said. "im tecna" a purple haired saided. "im Sky" a blonde hair boy said. "im musa bitch" the blue haired said._

_"we will try to go easy pretty lady" Riven said. I smiked at him. "I have a heart i swear I do but dont call me that " I said. "why" He asked confused. "well let put this in song form for you._

**_"When ever you tell me im pretty  
>that's when the hunger really hits me<br>your little heart goes pitter platter  
>ill put ur liver on a platter<br>ill use ur finger to sir my tea  
>and for dersert ill suck your teeth<br>be to sweet and ur be a gonner  
>ill bull a jeffery dauhner"<em>**

****_I giggled at the end. They all toke a step back. "OK WINX LET'S DO THIS" Bloom said. I transformed into my fairy form. I had on a black skirt and a black tube-top with fish-net as seleves. My winge were silver with black little gitter falling off them. Bloom and the winx stopped. "whats wrong" I asked. "your a fairy" stella said. "yea i know" I said. "winx remeber you studies we have to go" Bloom said whole they reteated. The boys were confused but just ran off with them. _

_I didnt know what happen but i guess i won. I laughed. "STUPID LIL FAIRY" I heard behide me._

**_me: Cliffhanger well Review if you want more :D_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Me: hi everyone :D and im so so sorry i forgot to put what song that was in my last chapter but it was "Cannibal" by Ke$ha**_

_**Tecna: Hope you can forgive her :D**_

_**Stella: Well here is another chapter**_

_**Bloom: Hope you enjoy this :D**_

* * *

><p><strong>Angel POV<strong>

I walked to Valtor office. I was very confused about what had happen. Why did they leave? I hear Valtor yell at the Trix about always losing to them. I mean always. But why did they run from me? Did they have pitty for me because I was a fairy? I had to know. Ugh! I hate not knowing.

I ran right into Valtor office busting though the doors. "Valtor I-" I was about to ask but he was reading a book which kinda shock me. I never seen him read a book. I didn't even know he could read! "It's called a door everyone room has one why dont you use it to knock on?" he asked me in a smart tone.

I rolled my eyes. "Valtor the Winx are gone I scared them off I think" I said happily. "good job but you dont even have a mark there not weak but your not that strong to take on that many how did you do it?" he asked taking his eye off the book.

I walked over to him and toke the book from him. "please stop reading it's annoying me" I said. "you didn't answer my question" he said getting up from his brown chair. "oh yea" I giggled. "I told you I scared them off when they saw me as a fairy they ran off" I answered.

Valtor put his hand on his chin. "hmm that's stange" he said walking to me. "I will have to find out about that but for the mean time" He was right infount of me. So close that I could feel his breath. I was blushing. Then his hand toke the book I had toke from him. "dont take my book" he said walking away back to his desk. I rolled my eyes at him and walked out the room without closing the door.

"the door was close" he yelled at me. "and I'm not near it" I yelled back. I walked to my room when I saw the Trix. "Well hello lil fairy" Icy said. I hated the Trix so much. They were in love with Valtor but would leave him if he was in a weak state and they only like him for his darkness. Bitch.

"Hello Trix" I said walking right past them. "So we heard you beat the Winx" Darcy said. "Dont eppect that your now Valtor main witch and that your stronger than us. Cause your not." Stormy said. "ok I really dont care cause you can kiss me ass" I said walking into my room.

I sat on my bed thinking about Valtor. He was full of darkness. No light inside him. But there was in me. There is no way he could even like me. He is to good for me. I should just stick with being his main girl. I layed on my bed than shortly I fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Winx Club POV<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Stella why did we leave" Brandon asked. They were all in the WINX room. "Yea we could of beat her and beated Valtor" Timmy said. "No we could not" Bloom said. " Stella explain" Flora said siting on her bed. "well we learned this in one of our classes" Stella begun. " Angel was not just a fairy she is more than that. She is a Spated Fairy.". "What's a Spated Fairy?" Sky asked.<p>

"A Spated Fairy is a fairy who had change from birth" Stella answered. "She was born a fairy and a fairy is always born with happiness and a great life but if they change into darkness is only by one thing is a messup past" Tecna said. Then they all looked at Riven. "hmm oh yea her parents died in a fire on her birthday" Riven said.

"So that what lead to her darkness" Bloom said. "But I still dont get it why did we run away?" Timmy asked. "Because a Spated Fairy is stronger than a normal fairy and she could be stronger since she was trained by Valtor which makes her much stronger" Layla said. "In our studies they said to stay away from them if you see them go tell your teacher about her" Flora said.

The boys now understood. "im going to tell Mrs Faragonda" Stella said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>me: Well that is the story for now hope you are enjoying it cause I am working really hard on this and the next chapter will be better <strong>_

_**Stella: Review Please**_

_**Flora: Pretty please**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Me:alrighty I got something to say**

**Us: This Chapter is for EsteVamp4998 **

**Me:thanks for your awesome reviews :)**

**them: lets not make her wait Lets start.**

**Me: alright alright Enjoy viewers**

**Riven:She dont own Winx (wish she did)**

* * *

><p><strong>Angel<strong>

I was listening to "Dont Trust Me" by 3OH3. I was laying on my bed. Bored as hell. "Ugh" I said pouting. I got off my bed and walked outside of the room. For once in my life I didn't see the Trix. 'Fleck yeah' I thought walking anywhere. "oh hi lil fairy" Icy said coming out of no where. "AH" I yelled.

Icy laughed. "Damn would you girls just leave me the fuck alone and go learn how to fight I mean damn you lost to the fucking Pixies. Do you witches know how sad that is. You should of easly beat them with one finger. But you lost. Which also make you the weakest fighters" I said walking away from them. "why you" Stormy said throwing a tornado at me which had got me.

Then Darcy threw purple balls at me that hurted. Then Icy made me frozen. "now who is the weakest" Icy said laughing. "you still are" I said. I bust out of the ice. "Holly Light" I yelled making everything bright which blinded them. "my eyes" they said. "here let me darken it for you" I said. "Darken Wish" I yelled. Black balls start to come out my hands and hited them repeatly. THey were all knocked out. "weaklens" I said walking to Valtor office.

I open the door. "Hi Valtor" I said. "still cant knock can you" he said eyeing me. I shyly smiled at him. "you know me" I said giggling. "I got a mission for you gorgeous " Valtor said walking toward me. "gorgeous "I said blushing madly. "yea you are pretty hot" he said. My face got even redder. "s-s-s-s-stop trying to butter me up" I said. "ah you still can read me like a book" he sighed laughing. He than eyed me. "well I made you blush" he said.

"s-s-s-s-s-shut up Valtor" I said turning my head. "and stutter wow what a day " he laughed. I sighed. Than he was right infount of me. "wow are you so damn close to me" I said. "cause I want to" he said and start to bend down. My blush got even redder if it was even his hand garbed my chin and turned my head. He then kissed my cheek.

OMFG. MY DREAM IS COMING TRUE. BUT I WOULD LIKE IT ON THE LIPS. ON THE LIPS DAMN IT! "Valtor "I said. "dont let the Trix get you down alright"he said garbing me. "the mission I got for you is very important. You are gonna spy on the Winx and become one of them. I am gonna pretend to betray you. So dont try to get real mad me. While act like it" Valtor said. '**Is he really gonna leave me hanging with that just kissed on the fucking cheek and expect to not to think about it. What the fuck man. I need to stop crusing. Starting now.' **I thought. "um ok" I said. We than disappered in a puff of green smoke.

* * *

><p>We arrived at this place called 'Heart of Stone'. Not a good name for a big village. I heard it had some kind of gel here that will give you 3 wishes. But nobody ever found it. We walked around the village some more when I saw a a women running toward us.<p>

"Hello you must be new here" she said. "um yes we are" I said. "so are you two married"she asked looking at Valtor like he was the most amazing cake in the world. "Oh what-" I was about to say no when Valtor interputted me. "Yes we are dating" Valtor said. The women gave me a evil look. "Boo bitch" I said.

Damn I just cant stop crussing. "Dont worry how ugly you are he would quickly get rid of you" she said walking away. "How ugly I am! Bitch you look like a fucking-"I was about to say some more but Valtor covered my mouth. But I still said words that made her pissed off. Bitch. She more annoying than that Musa girl.

"Move Bitch" Musa said coming out of nowhere. Nevermind she more annoying. "Ok im so fucking tired of people calling me a fucking bitch" I yelled. The Winx was infount of us. They were in their fairy form. I than turned into mine. Than Valtor garbed my shoulder. "dont blind them" the whispered into my ear. "alright" I said. "Winx watch your step" Bloom said.

"We dont need to worry the only thing that could take us is her uglyness" Musa said. I growled. she laughed at me. "If i hear one more fucking preson say something bad about me im going off" I yelled. "Whore" Musa said. "I said Shut the fuckup" I yelled throwing a ball of light in her face that made her hit a tree. "Any other person wanna piss me off bring it the fuck on" I yelled.

It got quiet. **'Better'. **"ok let's get this over with" I said. But than Valtor garbed my arm. I think we were starting the plan since it was tight. Than the Trix came with a magic box. " You need to calm the fuck down sometimes." Valtor said annoyed. I dont know why but that kinda hurt. Than black magic came from his hands giving me pain. I was sceaming. "Well Winx I really dont have time so here is a present." Valtor said throwing me over to them. Riven had catched me.

"Later fairys" the Trix said. Then Valtor and the Trix vansihed in a gush of green smoke. Damn why did he really have t make it hurt. Im a good actor. I can act like im in pain. Damn him. "Angel you ok" Riven asked still got me in his arms. "Riven" I said going unconscious.

* * *

><p>I woke up by chatter in a very white room. It had magic things everywhere. I start to sit up. But it hurt so much. Ugh damn it Valtor. I will kill him when I see him. Well mostly take his book and hide it. Than a girl around my age who look like a fox was next to me. "hello" she said. "um hi" I said. "where am I" I asked. "your in Alfea" she said. "Alfea" I repeated. She nodded. "hi my name is Foxanna" she said. She had long red hair and orange eyes. "so thats why you look like a fox" I said. She nodded. "well Hi Foxanna im Angel" I said. "I know all about you" she said. "um how" I asked. "your profile" she answered. Than a old women entered the room . "Hi im Mrs. Faragonda"the old women said. "H-h-hi" I said. I can feel her strong magic from here. And she all the way at the door.<p>

It is kinda like Valtor power. But weaker. Just by alittle. She than goes next to me. She was staring into my eyes. I start to feel like she was looking into me. Like into my magic. "you know what you are right" She asked. "yea im a fairy" I answered. "but what kind" she asked again. "i dont know" I answered. "you are a Spated fairy" She answered. Than explain what it is. "can you tell me how you met Valtor" she asked again.

"I hate to go into my past" I said. "but we met by a connection". She smiled at me. "would you like to go to Alfea" she asked me. "why are you asking me that. You know I work for Valtor" I asked. "but Valtor ditched you and I dont want you to be on the street" She said. I sighed. "sure I love to go here" I said. THan I got off the bed. Luckly I was not in that much pain. Im still taking your book Valtor.

"Follow me" Mrs. Faragonda said. I followed her around the school. THan we came to a hallway with doors on each side. We went to a door that had 323 on it. When she opened it. A girl with long blond hair wearing a black skirt and a pink shoulder shirt with pink high-hills was in it. Wait I know her. That is Stella. Yay atlease im not with Musa. And how Stella style is I think we will get along perfectly.

"Hi Angel" Stella said walking over to us. "Stella this is your new room mate" Mrs. Faragonda said. "Cool" Stella said. Mrs. Faragonda walked out the room. "um which on is my bed" I asked. "That one" Stella said poniting to black and pink bed. "i knew you were coming so I made that to your bed do you like it" SHe asked. "i love it" I said.

I sat on my bed. "wanna go shopping with me and Brandon" Stella said. "no thanks I dont want to be a 3rd wheel" I said.

"no you wont"

"no thanks"

"but he bringing a friend"

"Stella"

"come on you need to get clothes cause you have none"

She was right. "fine" I said. I have to get the Winx to trust me. SO the best way is to start with one. I went into the bathroom. Stella gave me some clothes since my were messed up. I toke a shower and put on the black starp-less shirt and black skirt. I had a silver belt. And I put on my combat boots. WHen I came out Stella had garbed a silver ribbon and put my long black hair into 2 low ponytails.

"alright let's go" Stella said.

* * *

><p>When we got to the mall. It was huge. I mean huge. I love shopping. Well I saw it on t.v. so it had to be fun. Than I saw Brandon and Riven. Stella had brougt me a red sucker. SO I was not really paying attention to them when they came. When the came infount of us Riven toke my sucker. I glared at him. "Give me my fucking sucker" I said. "say please." he said. "how about a kick on the nuts" I said. He gave me back my sucker. I laughed. Than we went to the first store.<p>

Than Brandon came next to me while I was looking at dark pink tops. "you know Riven was asking me if he can come. I think he like you" Brandon said. "What Riven" I said. I than peeked at Riven. He was checking out jackets. "yea. You saw hoe he toke your sucker" he said walking over to ! I dont want Riven to fall for me. I really dont. I like someone else. You saw what happen to me today. Whoever reading this gotta feel my pain. **(An:no talking to the readers Angel).** Oh sorry. I garbed a few things and Stella brought them. Than we to more storied and from each store I brought clothes so did Stella.

Ather all that. We was walking back to Alfea. Dang these bags were heavy. But than the bags were out of my hands. I look at whoever toke them. It was Riven. "let me carry them" he said. "fine with me" I said.

* * *

><p>We finally got back to the room. My feet hurt. But shopping was fun. I was about to go to sleep but Riven garbed my hand. Than we ran out of the room. Well I was being pulled. We were in the hallway. "um what do you want" i asked. "wanna go to the Rocklind club tomorrow tonight" He asked. "club?" I repeated. "yea I need someone to go with me and were going with our friends." Riven said. "what about Musa" I asked. He glared at me. "right I would this the same thing" I said. "so you would go with me" he asked. "sure" I said walking back to my room. I saw Stella asleep. SO I pulled on my pjs and went to sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>"wake up Angel" Stella was yelling. I finally woke up. It was 7:30am. "what" I asked. "you got school so hurry up and get ready" Stella said walking out the room. I toke a shower and put on a silver t-shirt that had black tint and black pants with my black combat boots. Stella came back into the room. "good news we have the same classes."Stella said. "you can be my partner for each class" she said. I nodded and smiled.<p>

We walked out the door to a lab that had a room on the other side. "hello class " A man said. "you come here" he said poniting toward me. I walked up next to him. "im whats your name" he said. "Im Angel Wingex" I said. "well welcome to Alfea" he said going into a lesson. "ok who wants to go into the chamber first" he said. I rosed my hand. No other girl did. Wow this new. "ok Angel go into the chamber."he said opening the door.

I turned into my fairy mode and the girls were whispering. I walked into the chamber. I was in a big orange room. But than I was in a mountain with dragons. Just great. Than a huge dragon tired to attack me. I used my light magic to tame it. Which was easy. It fell to the ground. "Angel dont hurt the animals just heal the surrounding" Mr. Palladlum said coming from no where."oh ok" I said. I sat on the ground and used all my magic power to my hands. Than I stood up. Black magic was on the left side. Light was on the right.

THan I made all the magic go around the surrounding. All the animals start to become happy. Than it was grass. And lots of water. THan I stopped all my magic. Everything was looking good. Than I was back into that orange room. I walked out of the room. "good job" Mr. Palladlum said. I smiled. I turned back into my humen self and walked over to Stella. "would you like to join the Winx" Stella asked.

I never thought I would be appected to quickly. It only been 2 days. "sure" I said happily. Did I just got happy. What the fuck! I really need to get this mission over with. If I turn goody than I will kill the Trix. Wait dont I already wanna kill them. Damn. I need more people to kill. Oh if you are wondering I did kill someone before. I had killed a man who was trying to hurt Valtor. I fucking flated that man. Really I pushed hin infount of car. I still laugh that sight.

Your thinking that was very evil. I saw my parents die. SO im used to death. Im not even scared to face it. Everyone gotta die one day. So might as well live your life to the fullest. And that kinda did sound evil. Finally im coming along nicely.

"Great" Stella said. "meet me by the fountain on the school ather school" Stela said. "alright" I said. made a girl go into the chamber next. Im gonna have a good day today.

* * *

><p>It was ather school. I had went to my room first. I knew Stella was not there. When I got in I saw Valtor. "Valtor" I said. "so how is the plan going" he asked. "great im already in the Winx." I said happily. Agin what the fuck is me being more happy. "great" he said. He walked over to me and patted my head. I hate that he was taller them me. I was 5.8 he was 6.3. "dont forget your mission Angel" he said. "I wont" I said. He smiled at me.<p>

Than he disapppered in a gush of green smoke. Damn could of said bye. Ass hole. I put my books down on my bed and walked out of the room. I walked to the fountain I saw when I was stolling the school. When I got there I saw the Winx and the boys. Riven ran over to me and picked me up in a bear hug. I laughed. Ok now im laughing What the fleck is going on! He than put me down. Than Bloom walked up toward me. "Hi Angel" she said. "Hi Bloom" I said.

"ok we have to give a test first before you join" she said taking my hands. "put all your powers to your hands" Bloom said. I did what she said. THan I saw her eyes turn red. What on earth. Than her eyes turned back to normal than she stared at me. THan gave me a hug. "im sorry for your parents" she said. Did she just see my past. "um im over it" I said. "I just hate to bring it up so let's not ". Bloom nodded. "ok oh and you pass the test" she said.

"Yay" I cheered. "Bloom" Musa said. "yes Musa" Bloom asked. "I dont trust her. She was evil remember" Musa said.

"but she gonna change"

"she was evil Bloom"

"from a rough past"

"Nope I think it was something else"

"and what is that"

"I think she was hated as a child"

"say again" I said. I kinda knew alittle french. SO I sometimes get English and that mixed up. "I said I think you were hated as a child." Musa repeated. "I was happy child for your information" I said. "I bet your parents killed themsleves trying to get away from you" Musa said.

"Musa you better shut up"

"Angel you were an evil child I bet"

"..."

"I bet that you didn't meet Valtor you ran to him and begged him to take you in"

"...no"

"shut your mouth Musa"

"I bet your parents hated you."

"..."

"I bet they never loved you"

I ran over to Musa super quick and slamed her head into the groud making a hole. I was also choking her. Musa looked at me like I was her worst nightmare. "I said shut your fucking mouth" I yelled. "You dont know nothing about me or my past so shut the fuck up before I kill you and I dont mind doing it" I said relesing my hand. "You know nothing about me" I repeated. Damn I can feel tears coming. I ran from them. I heard Musa say "I told you she was evil".

* * *

><p>I was back in the room. Crying. I will kill that Musa girl. I will. "hey Angel" I heard a male voice. I looked up and saw Riven. "what are you doing here" I asked. "I came to see if you was alright" he said. "well Im just so fucking peachy" I said. He than sat next to me. "its gonna be alright." he said. "I know it is" I said back. He than hugged me. "you like to party right" He asked. "I never went to one since I was 8" I said. "well time for you too" he said. "see you tonight" he said. I waved at him. Than he walked out.<p>

Riven was still that badboy sweet guy I liked when I was little. He seem like the same guy. I got off my bed and toke a shower. I put on black mini shorts, red tank-top that showed my belly. My combat boots and a black mini jacket. I put my long black hair in a low pony-tail .

I than put on red hoops earrings and a red necklace. Than I saw Stella. "Hey Angel do you feel ok" she asked. "yea im fine and sorry about the whole Musa thing"I said. "its ok you did the thing I always wanted to do" Stella said laughng. I laughed also. "well lets go we will be late"

* * *

><p>The club was super fun. I mean it was really fun. I kept dancing with Riven. Musa was not there. And I even had a shot! We were kinda underage. But were 18 years old. And it was only 10% ligour. Not much. ANd the man who gave it to us said he only giving us 1. Sad. But it was kinda weird that Riven kept hugging me from behide. When I found out it was girls staring at him. I crused them out. They left the club. Funny. I feel like the badest chick here. THan it was about 1 am when Stella came by me. "Angel you wanna go home or you wanna stay with Riven" she asked. "why you guys leaving so soon" I asked. "this is when the bad ass people come. We dont want to be apart of it" Stella said. "um im gonna stay with Riven. "I said. SHe than hugged me and walked out with the rest of group.<p>

I walked over to Riven who was sitting down. The club was kinda emety. I cant wait to see these bad ass people. THan I will feel like myself. THan a group of alot of people wearing all black came in. They looked really bad ass. THan one of the girls came over to us. "Hey Riven" she said. "hey Sena."he said. "um fairy this club gonna get bad so you better leave" she said eyeing me. "oh really" I said getting out of me seat. "just my kind of club" I said walking to the dance floor. I than start to were eyeing me like I was stupid for still being here.

But I was still having the time of my life. Than a guy went by me and start to dance with me. I really didn't care. I looked at Riven who was eyeing me. I than winked at him. "hey sexy" another guy said from behide. He was kinda hot. "Yo!"I said. "may I have this dance. "he asked. "oh sure" I said. Than I start to dance with him. I can feel the girls staring at me. "So I guess your the hot guy that every girl wants" I asked. "yep" he said. "oh by the way sexy im Jonas" he said. "im Angel" I said. "funny you dont seem to act like one" he said. "i know right" i said laughing.

It became 2am and I was tired. "well bye Jonas" I said. "wait" he said garbing me. "yea" I asked. "can I have your number" he asked. "um how about a hell no" I said walking from him to Riven. But he held me. "you gonna give it to me" he said. "I said fuck no" I said using my dark magic to push him. He than glared at me. I walked over to Riven. "Riven read to go" I asked. "yea" he said garbing me out the club.

Jonas smirked. "I like them rough" he said getting up waking toward his crew.

* * *

><p><strong>me: well thats it for this chapter<strong>

**Stella:i guess it is a cliffhanger idk**

**Bloom:well review**

**Me: and tell your friends about this story! **

**Flora: I will give you a cookie !**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cherryrose10 login out~<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

Ok** im here for another Angel darkness thingy. Whatever. Im doing ISAT so this is gonna take a while to be updated again. Wish me Luck. Anyway here is the story. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Angel<strong>

_"Angel wake up" _a women voice said. "Stella it's Saturday we have no school today let me sleep" I said so tired. Remind me to leave with them next time. Cause that party was wild. Alot of dancing. A shot. Gosh I wish I could sleep longer. All day. I wanna sleep like I was a bear in winter. For mouths. Well for the whole day.

"_Im not Stella"_ the voice said. Woah woah woah. What! Someone I dont even know is in my room. Sneak attack. Hell yeah!

I kept my eyes closed. But quickly threw a punch. I looked to see who I hit. But it was nothing. I saw my hand and arm threw a women. She had long black hair and green eyes. She kinda look like me. But the eyes. My arm was fulled of coldness. I quickly toke my arm back. "w-w-w-who are you" I said getting off my bed and walking away from the ghost to Stella. She was sound asleep.

"Dont be scared Angel" the women said. She than popped out of nowere infount of me. Which made me jump backwards into the window nest to Stella. When it broke I can hear Stella waking up. But for me. Well I was falling out of a window. I need to turn to a fairy now. But I felt so forzen. Was I forzen in fear? She scared me that bad?

When I reached the bottem a man caught me. Wait a ghost man. How was he holding me? Holy shit help me. Wait the connection. The connection. Thank god for the connection. But I have to run for it.

I jumped out of the man arms and made a run for it. A mad dash. I could see them following me. Both of them. I just kept running. I can see Stella running out the room too. She must be going to Ms. Faragonda. So I have to go farther.

Ok I think I can do the connection now. I looked back and saw that they were far behide. I sat on the ground and closed my eyes. I looked deep in my heart and talked with my heart. "Valtor" I said. "hn" I heard him say. "Help me" I yelled. But than I lost all control of the connection. It is hard to do that.

I was breathing heavly when Valtor came in a gush of green smoke. Just in time. The ghosts were infount of me. "Valtor" I said amiling. He helped me up. "So your the famous Valtor" the women said. "yes and your ghosts "he said. He held me closed. Real close. This is somehow scary but so romantic. "We came here to talk to Angel not you" the male said glaring at how close we were. Than Valtor hold me tighter. "Sorry but you need to get though me to get to her" he said ready to fight.

"You cant fight a ghost" the male ghost said. "but I can can" Valtor said putting me down. Then white balls came flying at Valtor from both the male and women ghost. He had on a sheld over both of us. But I can tell it was hard for him. I wish I had strength to help him. Than finally they stop and Valtor threw a purple ball at them which start to stuck them into it. "Help Angela" the women yelled. Angela. Where did I hear that name?

**Flash back (she was a baby)**

_"Honey she is perfect but we have to send her to your sister" A women said holding me. "I know" he said. "But I hope we can be alive to take care of her" he said kissing me on my forehead. "I do too" the women said again. _

_"Queen you need to take her away now or she will be stuck here forever" a teen said. "Ok John" she said putting her in a pod. "We love you Angela" the man said. "Angel we will always love you" the women said. "remeber us " they said closing the pod. "Gah gah" I said smiling reaching up to them hoping to be pickup. _

_Than the women did something that made the go farther from them. _

**End of Flashback**

**"**Mom, Dad" I said quietly. I got up and garbed Valtor arm. "Valtor stop I think I know them" I yelled. Valtor than made the ball disapper. The two ghosts than sighed happily and looked at me. "How do you know that name" I yelled at them. "Were your parents Angel " the women said. "We had to give you away when you were a baby because our planet was getting destoryed. If we didn't you would of dead. But you might not remeber." the man said. "No I remeber" I said.

So much tears came to my face. "so the people who toke car me was my auntie and uncle" I asked. "yes" my mom said. "you know there dead" I said. "yea " my dad said sighing. "And I know he was taking care of you" he said walking over to Valtor. "And turned her evil." he yelled choking Valtor. "Dad no" I yelled trying to lose his grib around Valtor neck. Than Valtor hit him in the stomich which made him lose his grib.

I held Valtor who was breathly heavly. My dad stared at me and him. "I will fucking kill him" he said charging for him again but stopped. I was infount of Valtor protecting him. "Dad if you wanna hurt him you got to get through me" I said staring into his eyes. He glared at me than walked back to my mom. "You must love him" my mom giggled. "What" I said. "I-i-i-i-ii-i-i-i-i dont l-l-l-l-l-love him" I said stuttering.

"Tell me when is your wedding with him" she giggled even more. "She not marring him she is marring Princes Jonas" my dad said. "Who Prince Jonas" I asked. "oh your future husbend we wanted you to marry when you get older" my mom asnwered. "You guys are treating me like a princess" I said sighing. "Cause you are" they said. I nearly fell out when I heard that. "You have 2 names too Angela or Angel but we more likly choose Angel" dad said.

"Im a Princess" I said. "yep Sherlock you are" Valtor said patting me on the head. "Im a Princess" I repeated. Valtor laughed. "atlease you not one of those snot nosed Princesses who want everything and think money can buy everything." he said laughing harder. I glared at him. Oh yea I had to get back at him for giving me all that pain. I kicked him on the knee.

He held his knee still laughing. "Just cant let the thought get out of your head" I sighed. He shooked his head still laughing. "I will pay you a $100 to kiss me" I said laughing and not thinking of what I just said. But he did. His lips touched my lips. He justed kissed me. Valtor just kissed me Angel Wingex or Princess Angel Wingex. My dream finally came true. BUt at the wrong time. But his lips stayed on mine. He didn't reteat them. They just stayed there. I was to shocked to do anything. But he finally pulled back.

"The look and the blush is worth more than a $100" he said laughing harder. I than slapped him. "You dirty bastard" I yelled at him. "But you asked for it" he laughed even harder. I than just sighed and giggled alittle. "you two have the most weridest relationship ever" mom said. "Mom we are not-" I tryed to say we was not dating but Valtor interputted me. "Yes were dating I just so love her" Valtor said smirking. "Were not" I growled at him.

"we are"

"were not"

"are"

"not"

"are"

"not"

"are"

"not"

"are"

"not"

"not"

"are we are dating Valtor" I yelled at him. Shit he just tricked me. "Wait I mean we are not dating "I yelled at him. "To late you already said it" Valtor said. I growled at him. He smirked while staring at my parents. Ok these are everyone experssion

mom: happy  
>dad: pissed the fuck off<br>Valtor: happy  
>me: confuse as fuck<p>

Valtor than pulled me into a hug and held me. Dad got even madder. Oh now I get it. They were using me. Well Valtor was. To get my dad mad. "It is fun to mess with my farther-in-law" Valtoer said. "You popped the question" mom asked happliy. "not yet but soon" he said. "Shut the fuck up" dad said preparing to kill Valtor. Than Valtor kissed me again. This time I kissed back. And gosh is he a good kisser. Than he nibble on my bottem lip demanding entance. But not infount of my parents. So I pushed him back and smiled brightly.

"Told ya she loved me" Valtor laughed. I saw my farther just give up and turned around walking away. "we gotta go honey but we will see you again we love you" mom said running ather dad. Than they disappered.

"Valtor why did you kiss me" I asked blushing but not daring to look at him. "Cause i always wanted to" he sighed staring at me. "I guess I should pop the question" he said getting on one knee. "What" i said still blushing and looking at him. " Angel when this misson is over, would you be with me" he he laughed. Damn he was joking. Why does he always have to joke. It is becoming annoying. I stared into his eyes. He was kidding about the whole I love you thing. "Valtor... your such a kidder I knew you were playing " I said lying my ass off. "Angel" the voice called again. It sounded like Bloom.

Than Valtor got up and sighed. "I better go" he said disappering in a gush of green smoke. "wait.." I said quietly. "Angel" Stella said when they finally found me. Stella hugged me tightly so did the other girls. (**but Musa**). Than I saw the boys behide them. When the girls finally let me go Riven pulled me into a hug.

Ather what felt like 5 mins he let me go. "Angel what happen" Flora asked. "oh I saw ghosts of my parents" I told them. Than I told them the whole thing my parents told me. "Yay your a princess like me and Bloom" Stella said happily. I laughed at how she was acting. She was jumping up and down and acting crazy. You cant help but laugh.

Than I saw Brandon and Riven talking to themselevs by a tree. Something about to happen. "Ok guys let's get back" Bloom said walking back to Alfia. We all start to walk to Alfia. But I was behide. I was running and my legs hurt so of couse my legs hurt. I ran like a mile or something. I know I ran far. Riven than walked to the back and walked with me.

"You ok" he asked. "No I just ran a freaking mile or 2 my legs hurt" I said trying to keep up with them. Than all of a sudden he picked me up. I felt my cheeks feel red. Was I blushing? Was I begining to love Riven? No. No. I love Valtor. Only Valtor. RIght? I mean look at the facts.

_Valtor  
>Jokes alot, Fun, Evil, Hot!, sexy, outstanding, strong,Cool, and hot! :)<em>

_Riven  
>Funny (sometimes), Independent, Hot!, nice, Cool, Badboy, and strong.<em>

Gah there both my type. Damn it. Why is life so damn cruel. And why me! It should be Musa. Wait no never mind. She cant have them! I mean Valtor! Yeah Valtor. That is what I meant.

"You must be in really deep thought" Riven said looking at me sexyly. Are you kidding me! "Uh..." I only said. Gotta keep it cool. Keep it cool! Keep it cool! Keep it god damn cool! "Hi" I said happily. Yeah I kept it cool... Damn it!

I looked ahead of us and saw that we were at Alfia and that everyone went in. I looked up at Riven. "so you not gonna say hi" I said laughing. "Hello Princess" he said laughing with me. We was now infount of my door when he let me down. I was about to open the door when Riven garbed my shoulder and pulled me toward him. Into a hug. "I was worried" he said. "Riven im a tough girl I can take care of myself" I said pouting. "I know"... It was a very long silence but he kept me in a hug.

When he finally let me go and he looked into my eyes. I stared into his. They were filled with worried and happiness. Than without even knowing his face start to come closer. Wait what is he doing! Wait! Stop! Stop! But his lips were on mine. I was to shocked to stop them. I was to shocked to kiss back. But the bad part is.

I dont know if I liked it or hate it...

I feel like im cheating on Valtor. But we were never together. Oh my life suck right now. When his lips finally got off mine he smiled and waved at me. Than he ran away. Damn. Why! Gah damn it! Bullshit!

I opened the door with my index finger on my lips. "he really kissed me" I mubbled. "You did kiss him Great!" a girl vorce said that scared the shit out me. That I sceamed. Really sceamed. Even the ghosts didn't scared me this bad... Shut up! Dont judge me!

"Stella dont scare me like that" I said breathing heavy with my hand on my heart. "sorry" she said pushing her blond hair to her back. "so you guys kissed" she said. "um yeah" I said blushing hard! "so you guys going out" she said winking at me. "w-w-w-w-w-what n-n-n-nn-n-n-no ii-i-i-i-i-i-i mean I dont know" I said running to my bed and flopped on it covering my face. I heard Stella laughed. "your so love sick" she said turning off the light. Or sick in love...

I love Valtor. He will always have my heart.

I love Riven. But he fills the emptyness that was in my life.

I guess...

Im so in love with two...

* * *

><p><strong>Ok that is it for this chapter next chapter will come soon :D<strong>

**Question: Who was Jonas?**

**Answer is in next chapter who ever get it right will get there name in my next chapter :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cherryrose10 out~<strong>_


	5. Chapter 5

Please** read :)**

**Um wow alot of stuff happen while i was updating a story. And doing the ISAT and happy day im finsh with the math and reading test and now all i got is science. This story will be getting updated more :D**

**Oh and stuff happen while i was gone that i'm not even gonna add characters. This is an important talk. Look critic im not even gonna get mad (cause my friend already did xD) but i get it you just protecting a character you love. BUt I did say this is Musa-bashing. So it was dumb to still read when you know what to eppect. I would not even read. It will be wasting my life to know that im reading something that you will hate. But what do you accomplish with bashing my character. Her name is Angel not Mary-sue (wtf is that even way) but i get it :). But im not gonna stop the Musa-bashing. IT is fun. Oh and i really need you to STOP talking about my age. If you so damn grown than why are you on here? ANd I swear when I come here it say "Fanfiction unleash your imagination" SO this is my imagination. Oh and it piss me off when you say that my character is "stuff" and you are reforing that to me  
>Now hold on about that shit. You damn sure dont know me! So dont you dare try to jugde me. Just like they say "dont judge a book by it's cover" or in my case. "dont judge a author by there charater." You went out of line with that! So you can say anything about my charater. THat is what you think. BUt now you wanna get on me. But we got our hates and our likes. But when i read your comment i was gonna cruse you out. But im not gonna do that. Jugde my character all you want. But damn sure dont go on me. I wanna block you but ur not a member. Oh and if you still reading this is still "<em>Musa-Blashing". And I dont really need you to check my spelling.<em>**

**So Round Of Applause I kept you all waiting to long with my talk with the critic but im not gonna change for you :) I love my reviews that im taking time to make another charcter than making it in 2 weeks. :) **

* * *

><p>Gah I just love mornings. The loving sun shining. The chipping birds. Oh and the sky. It is just beautful. "Morining" Stella said hoping on my back. "Morining" I laughed. Than she got off my back. She gave me a note that was really a letter and was sighed from some club. I opened it.<p>

_Dear Angel Wingex_

_Hello my name is William Towers and I am the onwer of "Night4Life" A friend told me that you were very good singer. Musa was going on and on about it. So I want you to sing at my club in 2 weeks I hope you can come _

_From_

_William Towers_

WHAT THE FUCK! Ugh Musa strikes again. Why does she always need to get me. Why does she hate me so damn much. Is it for Riven? Or is it just to surpass me? She is really pissing me off. Well Musa. I will play your lil game. Let the best fariy win.

Than Stella hugged me. "Congratz" she said letting me go. "Thank you" I said giggling. I toke a shower and put on navy blue pants and a red mini t-shirt. I put my long black hair in a high ponytail and I put on my black combat boots. I garbed my phone and keys. "Stella I will be back" I yelled running out of the door.

I was gonna take a short trip around town. My list is

1)New outfit  
>2)Hair<br>3)Valtor  
>4)Riven<br>5)Singing

I didn't sing since I was a kid. Unless you count it when I go around mubbing the lyrics sometimes. But now I need to make a new me. You know. Girly. No black. NO combat boots. How will I live? No No i can do it

When I got to the mall I saw a guy singing. Wait was that Jonas. Shit! But he is good at a gulter. He was singing "It girl" by Jason Derulo. His voice was good too. Than all of sudden he stoped. He saw me. Shit should I run. But instead he just winked at me and motined me to him. Instead I just walked away. I can just feel the glare of his fangirls.

Anyway ather I was done shopping. I ran out of that store. Really I did. The cops thought something happen to me. Ok I am gonna skip Valtor and my hair. Stella hair is always cute so she can do it. I should skip Riven. I just wanted to talk about why he kiss me.

"Hey Angel" Riven said popping out of nowhere hugging me. "Riven" I said laughing. I wonder how I just saw that coming. He than kissed me on the cheek. But I pushed him back. "Riven we need to talk" I said. "Sure" he said guilding me to a bench. "What cha wanna talk about" he asked.

"this"

"this?"

"this relationship were in"

"oh that"

"Riven your a great guy that can make a girl happy but"

"but..."

"Im not ready for a relationship"

"..."

"Riven you should of got to know me-"

"I have got to know you"

"..."

"I watched you closly. Ever since we were kids. I was even looking for you. Everyone gave up but me. You didn't even have time to vist. But now that I got you back. I get my heart broken. WHat the fuck is wrong with that."

"Riven were in love with me"

"We were kids yes but now I wanna get to know you again but I also wanna be with you"

"Riven..."

"Do you know what you did to me"

"Riven how can you be so selfish"

"huh?"

"Well Riven im sorry for my auntie and uncle for dieing on my birthday. Im sorry for not wanting to go to a foster home when I was only 9. Im sorry for giving you pain. Im sorry for going to Valtor. Im sorry ok" I yelled at him with tears in my eyes. I cant believe him. We were even making people stare.

"..."

"Im sorry for wasting your god damn time" I yelled louder while running from him. While I was running I was trying to wipe the tears from my eyes. Nobody told him to look for me. Nobody told my parents to die. Ugh I need to just stop thinking.

I ran faster. No even bothering to look were im going. Which was a bad idea. Because I hit a tree! "Damn" I moaned. I got up and dusted off my pants. I begin to walk. I was also wiping my eyes. I walked back Alfia. Hoping that Stella was not there. But instead they all were there. Even Musa.

Musa laughed when she saw my face. But the others gave me a worried look. "Im ok" I said walking over to my bed. "No your not" Stella said. "Your eyes are red" Bloom said. "You were crying" Tecna said. "I said I am fine" I nearly yelled. I should not yell. They been so nice to me. But Musa. So I should be nice to them. "You want some tea" Flora asked. "Yes" I said softly.

About 20 mins later. Flora than gave me tea. I got up and toke sips of the very hot tea. "Thank you" I said sotfly. She just smiled at me. "This got to do with Riven dont it" Layla said. I sightly nodded. "What had happen" Stella asked. "He is so fucking selfish" I said. They all gave me a question look. But I told them what had happen. They all gave me a worried look. But Musa who ran out the door happily. I bet she was going to Riven.

"Its gonna be ok Riven can be dumb at times" Layla said. I nodded. "But not this dumb" I said sipping more of my tea. "You didn't know him long enough" Flora joked. Which kinda made me laughed. "Im so tired" i said. Than it was a knock on the door. "I got it" Stella said walking toward the door. When she opened it was Riven. But I could just see he was worried. "Stella can I see Angel" he said. "No" I yelled turning around in my bed so I wont have to see his face. "Angel stop acting like a child" he said almost yelling. "No this is acting like a child" I said getting up from my bed and slaming the door in his face.

"Angel" he yelled. I walked back to my bed layed down. I know. I know. I was being a child or mean. But hey he made me cry. I just wanna be away from him. I than put my head on my pillow to hid my face. But I do hear the door opening again. "Thanks Riven" Stella said closing the door. "Angel you forgot your shopping bags". "Oh yea" I laughed. Than all night we talked. Bloom, Flora, Layla, Stella, Tecna, and me were gonna be good friends I can see it.

* * *

><p>When I woke up I saw that the girls were still asleep. I laughed at them quietly. Stella was in her bed with Flora and Layla. While Bloom and Tecna was in the bed with me. I quietly and carfully got out of the bed. Not to wake them. I looked out the window and it look like a peaceful day.<p>

I put on my combat boots and walked out the door. I just felt like walking for some reason. I mean who will not walk on such a great day. When I walked out of the door of the buliding I saw Riven and Musa. So I quickly hide behide a pole. Lucky for me the poles are thick. So they cant see me. "Riven I kinda love you" Musa said. Awww how sweet. "I told you Musa I like someone else" Riven said. Damn she just got dumped.

"It's because of Angel" _Wait how did I get into this?_

"Stop trying to blame her for all your problems"

"She is my problem"

"Why do you even hate her"

"Cause she is so perfect!"

Wait im not perfect. Nobody's perfect. I have my up's and downs. Like I have a bad attitude. Or that I have a werid taste in men. Or my hair is pitch black. That im a Spated fairy. I never really knew my parents. I get mad easliy. I suck at jokes. Really I suck at jokes.

"She is not that perfect"

"No she is not cause I look much better than her. ANd she is a major bitch"

"Musa she been nothing but nice to you"

"Nice?"

"Musa she hit you cause you pushed her to that but she nevered even talk about you"

"So your telling me she jealous of me"

"No im telling you that you need to back off her "

"Not until she is gone"

"Musa your such a selfish person"

"That what she said about you"

"Huh?"

"She was talking to the rest of the Winx about you"

"What she say"

"I dont know but I know she called you selfish"

"I need to see her"

"No stay away from her"

"why?"

"Cause she is nothing but trouble"

"..."

"She might not even be a real Princess she just want to stand out"

"Ok Muca shut the fuck up" I said to her. "Oh you were spying" Musa said. "Yep but you just now trying to lie on me" I said walking over to them. "How about you get out of my life" She yelled. "Wanna box" I said ready to fight. "Bring it" she said preparing to fight me.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok kinda a cliffhanger :D <strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Cherryrose10 out~<em>**


	6. Chapter 6

**Stella:hello sorry Kiara could not be here but she gave us the story to publish for her :3 she will be back later**

**Flora: SHe also say she hope you enjoy it**

**Tecna: THat you will make good reviews**

**Layla: ANd that she love all your good reviews**

**Bloom: Enjoy! !**

* * *

><p><em>"I never felt this. It's like I am going away. Like im disappering"<em>

**Angel**

I starred at Musa. I was ready to fight this bitch. She gets on my nerves all the time. She is so going down. I turned into my fairy mode and so did she. "Bring it" I said. THan she came running toward me. But something happen. Like the world just forzen. Like the time Valtor stopped time when I was 8 years old. I looked around me. I saw alittle girl with medium black hair and green eyes. Wait was that me? That is me when I was 9. "Angel" I said shocked.

"Hello older me" lil me said smiling happily. She walked over to me. "I look pretty if I do say so myself" she said giggling. "Why are you here? How did you get here" I asked starring at her. "Cause of your hatred" she said laughing. Was I this annoying when I was a child? I mean I must of. SHe is me.

"I dont understand" I said. "Ok look at Musa. Look her deep in the eyes." she said. I starred at Musa eyes. So much hatred. "I understand" I said. "I have to talk to and by the way im not you im your older sister" she said. I had a sister! Never knew! I looked at my sister who was now looked way older and was wearing blue. "Go to Starleght rivers and see me tonight" she said disappering.

Than everything went back to normal. Musa was running toward me. I moved out of her way so that she hit a wall instead. "Musa dont fight with so much hatred" I said flying to my room window and going into it. I turned back into my real self. I saw Stella and Bloom in the room. "Hi gurls" I said smiling."Hiya"they said together. I garbed a bag and packed some stuff. Clothes mostly. "where are you going" Bloom asked. "Im going to Starleght rivers" I said. "can we come" Stella asked. "Sure but just us 3" I said smiling. It would be good. If something happen I got backup. And my older sister didn't say nothing about bring people.

They got packed. Than we walked outside. "Um Angel what about the conert" Stella asked. "We will be back before that" I answered. "And how are we getting there" Bloom asked. "Though magic" I said smiling. When we got outside was stood in a circle. "In order for this to work you have to believe in me" I said. "We do" they said. There so nice to me. But Valtor mission. It will have to wait. Im sorry Valtor. But I might not be able to do the mission. Wait! What am I saying. I should just stop thinking.

A black ball made a surrounding around us. "Take us to Starleght rivers" I said. Than with a blast we were off.

* * *

><p>When we got there alot of people looked evil. Really evil. It was trash everywhere and it was alot of black. The sky was even red. "I hate it here" Stella said. "So you girls are not from around here" a female voice said. "Um no were not " Bloom said. "Well just watch your step around here you can get into a fight very easy" the women said smiling. "Um excuse me do you know where the river is" I asked nicely. "You wanna go there that place is awful" she said making a nasty face. "Can you just take us there" I said trying hard not to get a attude. "Girl try to control your attude and follow me" she said smiling.<p>

The woman start to walk in the east direation. We start to follow her. But what is strange. Is that everyone was starring at us. Maybe because they see we were fairys. I just hope they dont try to fight us. "Angela" a man voice said. Angela? How did he know my 2nd name? I starred at him.

"It is you" he said bowing on one knee. "She is Angela" the women said who was taking us to the river. She was now bowing. Wait why are they bowing? Gosh question ather question. "Your finally home Princess of Starleght" the man said. Wait this is the place where I was born? Where my parents empire was at. Something must of happen. My parents must of died and something happen.

"Um what happen here" I asked. "Princess a man toke our magic of our planet and well it became to this"tha man said. "And who was he" I asked. "Im sorry Princess we dont know" he said sadly. "Ok" I said. Ugh now I have to find out who killed my home planet. But my sister first. "Um miss you were showing me to Starleght" I said to the woman. "Oh yeah follow me" she said walking again.

**5 mins later**

"were here" the woman said happily. Finally! I am not a patient person.

I walked over by the river and sat down on the edge. The woman was right. This river was diguesting. The water was not clean. Green stuff was in it. and alot of dead fish. "Ew" I mumbled. Why would my sister be here? In this disgusting river.

I put on finger in the river. "Princess dont-" the woman tryed to say but stop when they heard a growl. What was that? I than saw a figure in the river. A girl figure. Why is she in this um 'river'. I stared at the girl figure. I could not tell how she look. Remember the water is dirty. I then threw a light ball inside the water to the figure. And it was my sister! Omg she migt be drowning!

Without second thought I jumped in. I was swiming to the bottem were my sister was. I reached out to grab her hand but instead she garbed me! I stared at her still holding my breath. My sister put something around my neck. Wait it was a necklace? Why was she doing this? "You need to go to Valtor Libery to find out what happen to our planet" she said smiling. "What sister why do I?" I asked surpised I could talk too.

Were underwater! "My name is Ariel and you need to it will show you the truth baby sister Angel "she said giving me a hug. "What about you" I asked. "I need to watch the planet from down here so far they think im dead. But I will come back to the surface from down here. And besides its the only way I can see you" she said.

I starred at my sister. It's so much I want to ask her. BUt I guess it has to wait.

I swimed back up to the surface wet. But than I felt 4 arms around me. "I was worried" Stella said. "Me too" BLoom said. "Im sorry for making you worried" I said smiling. They let go of me. "We have to go back" I said. Than they nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Alfea! (it was the day before the concert)<strong>

I was in my room sitting on my bed. WHy did I have to go to Valtor office? Should I tell him im coming? No he hates it when im in his Libery. So I will sneak there. And I guess I will need the Winx with me. I need help getting passed the guards. He has alot! Ok I will go ather the concert. Right ather it. I know I had alot of time to think. But I had school.

"Angel" Flora said looking at me. "Yes?" I asked. "We have to give you a makeover" she said smiling. "Oh yea I wanted to look girly" I said. "We know; imma do your makeup, Stella doing your hair, and the rest going shopping for clothes" Bloom said. "Um ok" I said smiling."Great" Layla said smiling. "Its gonna be perfect" Tecna said. Um im not even sure if I can be girly im more of a Dont-give-a-fuck gurl" I said. "No such thing sweety we can still make you girly" Flora said. "um ok" I said. "Well Im starting on your hair now" Stella said.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Day<strong>

I was in the backstage. Waiting on the guy to tell me to go next. I was had to sing with Musa. We were gonna sing this song called Give It Up. She picked it for some reason. I look way to girly. A white tight t-shirt, a pink mini skirt with a blue belt that had hearts on it. A blue vest and blue high hill boots that had pink hearts on the top left. My hair was down and kinda curly. I had on light red lip gloss and pink eyeshadow.

"Hello Angel" a voice said behide me. I turned around to see Musa. "Musa" I said. "You look nice for once in your life" she said laughing. "And you still have a bitchy attidue" I said smiling. She starred at me. I giggled. "Musa you nice for once in your life too" I said.

Musa was wearing a red ruffle dress and red high hills. Her hair was in a high ponytail with a red music note in it. A white heart necklace too. "I like your necklace" I said to her. "Oh thanks Riven gave it to me when we were dating" she said smiling. "I hope it remind him of the old days".

"Why did you guys even break up?"

"Because of a fight we had a month ago"

"You miss him dont you."

"Yea I do"

"Well go get him"

"Cant your in the way"

"Get off me and go get him"

"But I cant he in love with you!"

"He not in love with me he in love with the old me! And if you dont get your lazy off me you might just lose him" I yelled at her. I mean really. Just go ather him. I know it's not easy. But you can get him.

"Thank you Angel I might can consider you a friend"

"Might is the key word"

"yep" she said laughing.

"Ok up next is 2 Hot singers please welcome Musa and Angel" the onwer said entroducing us to the crowd. Musa garbed my hand and pulled me to the stage with her. It was a huge stage and 2 micophones. Musa garbed her's. So I did the same. ANd May I say the crowd was huge! Like a million people huge! But it was not. Well I hope.

(**AN: THIS SONG BELONGS TO THE VICTOIOUS CAST! DONT GET MAD SAYING I JUST TOKE IT. I AM SAYING THIS NOW THIS SONG BELONG TO THE VICTORIUS CAST. IT IS CALLED "GIVE IT UP" THANK YOU FOR READING THIS)**

Music start to play 

**Angel:**** Someday I'll let you in  
>Treat you right<br>Drive you outta your mind  
>Oooh<strong>

**Musa: You never met a chick like me  
>Burn so bright<br>I'm gonna make you blind**

**Both: Always want what you can't have  
>Is it so bad<br>When you don't get what you wanted  
>Make you feel good<br>As I whip you  
>Into shape, ya boy<br>Let's get it started!**

**Give it up**  
><strong>You can't win<strong>  
><strong>Cause I know where you've been<strong>  
><strong>Such a shame<strong>  
><strong>You don't put up a fight<strong>  
><strong>That's a game that we play<strong>  
><strong>At the end of the night<strong>  
><strong>It's the same old story<strong>  
><strong>But you never get it right<strong>  
><strong>Give it up<strong>

**Come a little closer**  
><strong>Baby, baby<strong>  
><strong>Come a little closer<strong>  
><strong>Come a little closer<strong>  
><strong>Baby, baby<strong>

**Angel: So stop trying to walk away**  
><strong>No you won't ever leave me behind<strong>

**Musa: Noooo**

**Musa: You better believe that I'm here to stay**

**Angel: That's right**

**Musa: Cause you're the shade and I'm the sunshine**

**Both: Look at me boy  
>'Cause I got you<br>Where I want you  
>Isn't it so exciting?<br>Wanna shake you  
>When I break you<br>Take a backseat boy  
>Cause now I'm driving<strong>

**Give it up**  
><strong>You can't win<strong>  
><strong>Cause I know where you've been<strong>  
><strong>Such a shame<strong>  
><strong>You don't put up a fight<strong>  
><strong>That's a game that we play<strong>  
><strong>At the end of the night<strong>  
><strong>It's the same old story<strong>  
><strong>But you never get it right<strong>  
><strong>Give it up<strong>

**Angel: A oooh yeaaah**  
><strong>Ah oooho heeey<strong>  
><strong>Hey yeah yeah yeaaaah<strong>

**Angel: Come a little closer  
>Come a little closer<br>Baby, baby**

**Musa: Come a little closer**  
><strong>Come a little closer<strong>  
><strong>Baby, baby<strong>

**Both: Come a little closer**  
><strong>Come a little closer<strong>  
><strong>Baby<strong>

**Yeah if you are my baby**  
><strong>And I'll make you crazy tonight<strong>

**Both: Look at me boy**  
><strong>'Cause I got you<strong>  
><strong>Where I want you<strong>  
><strong>Isn't it so exciting?<strong>  
><strong>Wanna shake you<strong>  
><strong>When I break you<strong>  
><strong>Take a backseat boy<strong>  
><strong>Cause now I'm driving<strong>

**Give it up**  
><strong>You can't win<strong>  
><strong>Cause I know where you've been<strong>  
><strong>Such a shame<strong>  
><strong>You don't put up a fight<strong>  
><strong>That's a game that we play<strong>  
><strong>At the end of the night<strong>  
><strong>It's the same old story<strong>  
><strong>But you never get it right<strong>  
><strong>Give it up<strong>  
><strong>Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh<strong>  
><strong>YEAH!<strong>

When the song was over everyone was cheering. I didn't even know I can sing like that. But Musa was better. Maybe because she do this for a living. But I was just happy this was over!

Me and Musa walked backstage. Than I saw a group of guys who looked very familliar. WAit. All black. Fuck it's Jonas group. Lord. Help. "Hey sexy"A strong voice said behide me also hugging me. "If you wont get your fucking hands off me" I said growling. "I like them fisety" he laughed. "Your right Jonas she was hot" a guy in his group said. I punched Jonas in the belly and walked away. Ugh they need to get away from me. "Hey wait" Jonas yelled at me. But I kept walking. Than he garbed me. "I told you wait" he said holding his grib tighter. "Jonas let me go" I yelled at him. "Were not done" he said smirking. Wtf!

"She told you to let her go" a male voice said.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: ok im huff am huff back huff (pass out)<strong>

**Stella: Well it seem she ran here **

**Flora: you want some water sweety?**

**Bloom: Well I guess I should say it**

**REVIEW PLEASE**

**REVIEW PLEASE**

**NO CRTIC COMMENT**

**NO CRTIC COMMENT**

**REVIEW PLEASE**

**REVIEW PLEASE**

**NO CRTIC COMMENT**

**NO CRTIC COMMENT**

**REVIEW PLEASE**

**REVIEW PLEASE**

**NO CRTIC COMMENT**

**NO CRTIC COMMENT **

**Stella: you could of said it once Lol**

**Bloom: oh well**

**me: have a wonderful day everyone!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cherryrose10 signing off~<strong>_


	7. Chapter 7

**Stella: Wake up Kiara!**

**me: No im tired**

**Stella: Than dont make stories so late**

**me: Well then dont make me wake up**

**Stella: what?**

**me:never mind!**

**Stella: she dont own Winx but she do own Angel Wingex and Foxanne**

**me: I think they know that -.-**

**Stella: well go back to sleep!**

**me: Dont have to tell me twice!**

* * *

><p><strong>Angel...<strong>

**"**_When an Angel is born so is a Devil"_

Jonas than let me go and walked to the Riven. Riven who had decied to be my hero. Well I think it will be a tie. I know their both strong. Wait! Why am I caring! Great im changing. Alot.

"And what will you do about it Riven" Jonas said smirking. "Well I could beat your ass" Riven said smiling. "If you two fight than you both are gone!" the police officer said. They starred at eachother for a second before walking differret ways. "Come on baby" Jonas said starring at me. "Why cant you take a Hint!" I yelled at him. Than at the very moment. I had an idea.

I ran to William Towers. You could tell it was him cause he was old and he had a name tag. "Hello Angel" William said. "Mr. William can I please sing another song?" I asked nicely. "Of couse" he said smiling.

I ran on stage and garbed the mic. "This goes for a boy" I said smiling.

(**AN: THIS SONG BELONGS TO THE VICTOIOUS CAST! DONT GET MAD SAYING I JUST TOKE IT. I AM SAYING THIS NOW THIS SONG BELONG TO THE VICTORIUS CAST. IT IS CALLED "TAKE A HINT" THANK YOU FOR READING THIS)**

**La La la la la la la**  
><strong>La la la la la la la<strong>

**Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like**  
><strong>I can always see 'em coming, from the left and from the right<strong>  
><strong>I don't want to be a priss, I just try to be polite<strong>  
><strong>But it always seems to bite me in the-<strong>

**Ask me for my number, yeah, you put me on the spot**  
><strong>You think that we should hook-up, but I think that we should not<strong>  
><strong>You had me at hello, then you opened up your mouth<strong>  
><strong>And that is when it started going south<strong>  
><strong>Oh!<strong>

**Get your hands off my hips, 'before I'll punch you in the lips**  
><strong>Stop your staring at my— Hey!<strong>  
><strong>Take a hint, take a hint<strong>  
><strong>No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think<strong>  
><strong>I think you could use a mint<strong>  
><strong>Take a hint, take a hint<strong>  
><strong>La, La, La….<strong>  
><strong>T-take a hint, take a hint<strong>  
><strong>La, La, La….<strong>

**I guess you still don't get it, so let's take it from the top**  
><strong>You asked me what my sign was, and I told you it was Stop<strong>  
><strong>And if I only had a dime for every name that you just dropped<strong>  
><strong>You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht<strong>  
><strong>Oh!<strong>

**Get your hands off my hips, 'before I'll punch you in the lips**  
><strong>Stop your staring at my— Hey!<strong>  
><strong>Take a hint, take a hint<strong>  
><strong>No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think<strong>  
><strong>I think you could use a mint<strong>  
><strong>Take a hint, take a hint<strong>  
><strong>La, La, La….<strong>  
><strong>T-take a hint, take a hint<strong>  
><strong>La, La, La….<strong>

**What about "no" don't you get**  
><strong>So go and tell your friends I'm not really interested<strong>  
><strong>It's about time that you're leavin' I'm gonna count to three and<strong>  
><strong>Open my eyes and<strong>  
><strong>You'll be gone<strong>

**One**  
><strong>Get your hands off my—<strong>  
><strong>Two.<strong>  
><strong>Or I'll punch you in the—<strong>  
><strong>Three.<strong>  
><strong>Stop your staring at my— Hey!<strong>  
><strong>Take a hint, take a hint<strong>  
><strong>I am not your missing link<strong>  
><strong>Let me tell you what I think<strong>  
><strong>I think you could use a mint<strong>  
><strong>Take a hint, take a hint<strong>  
><strong>Take a hint, take a hint<strong>  
><strong>Woah!<strong>

**Get your hands off my hips, 'before I'll punch you in the lips**  
><strong>Stop your staring at my— Hey!<strong>  
><strong>Take a hint, take a hint<strong>  
><strong>La, La, La….<strong>  
><strong>T-take a hint, take a hint<strong>  
><strong>La, La, La….<strong>

When I was finsh everyone was cheering. I ran off stage and saw Musa. "That was not bad" Musa said. "Thanks I think" I said. "So are you gonna help me win Riven heart?" she asked not daring to look at my face. "Sure" I said smiling. She gave me a weak smile. "Oh come on I know you can do a better smile than that" I said laughing. "Oh shut up" she said smiling wider.

"You were great Angel" Riven said. "Thanks" I said. And yes im still mad at him. "Musa" Riven only said to Musa. "Hi Riven" she said smiling. Than Riven walked away. "Well this will be tough" I giggled. "He hates me" Musa said walking away. Hate... Such a powerful word...

* * *

><p><strong>Next Day<strong>

Ok today is the big day. We are going to Valtor libery. Which will be hard to get into. The Winx and their boyfriends are coming with me. So I have alot of back up.

I put on a dark blue skirt, red tank-top, blue mini jacket, and my black combat boots. I let my hair stay down. I ran to the ship that was waiting for me outside. "Here the book you wanted Angel" Tecna said giving the Spated Fairy book. "Thank you" I said smiling. The book was small. Cause its not much to know about a Spated fairy.

I opened the book.

"_A Spated Fairy is a fairy with a sad past. For example A girl who parents died right infount of her."  
><em>

_"Spated Fairys are very rare. Which also makes them very strong. But if they also have additional training the can develop more power. They can even cause a black darkness out of them. That is how they are strong."  
><em>

_"The powers they have is  
>Charmix<br>Believix  
>Enchanix<br>Lovix  
>Partix"<em>

_"To get this power they need to:  
><span>Charmix: Should be the first thing you have when you believe in yourself<span>  
><span>Believix: Someone to believe in you<span>  
><span>Enchanix: Risking your life for another person<span>  
><span>Lovix: It will come with your Believix<span>  
><span>Partix: When you get all your wings you would have to deeply believe in yourself and reach a goal and saving a life "<span>_

I closed the book. The Winx got all their wings. Im just on my Charmix. Maybe because I am/was evil. I did not save a person life but mine and nothing major for Valtor. No one ever believed in me ether. It kinda suck. These other wings are powerful. And I mean powerful!

I sighed in fustraction. "Angel" Riven said looking at me. "What?" I said not wanting to speak to him. "I need to talk to you" he said draging me away from the rest of the group.

"Riven I really dont want to-" before I could finsh Riven kissed me. It was full of lust and worry. Than he back away. "Look im sorry for hurting. I know it was not your fought. I was just mad and needed someone to blame it on. And I know you dont want to date me but just know I will always love you" Riven said looking into my eyes.

"Riven..." I could only say. "Could we atlease be friends till you find out you love me" he said. I wish I could tell him I love Valtor. But it will ruin the plan. The plan... I forgot all about it. Im was supposed to spy on them. Not become one. But for some reason. I love it here better than with Valtor. Im more loved here.

"Ok" I said hugging Riven. he hugged me back.

* * *

><p><strong>Valtor libary<strong>

We were at Valtor library. It was hard getting here but we made it. Everyone is watching my back. I was looking for a book. I know I saw all of Valtor's books but 1. He always told me never to read that one. I dont know why.

I walk around the library. I had to look for that book. That book only. It was deep in the library somewhere.

Ather a hour of looking I finally found it. "I found it" I said smiling. "Great now we gotta go" Brandon said. "We cant the book is charmed into this room if it leaves than it will send off an alarm and if we use our magic on it, it will sound the alarm." I said sighing. "Well looks like your reading fast" Stella said smiling. "Ok" I said. I opened the book to the story about me. Funny huh?

_Name:Angel Wingex  
>Sex: Female<br>Kind: Spated Fairy  
>Home Planet: Starlieght Rivers<br>Power:Evil and Angel  
><em>_Evil or Good: both  
>Level: unknown<br>Past: Death of parents, path of evil_

So far it was just telling things about me. Alot of things about me. Than I saw writing. Valtor writing.

Angel is falling into the plan. So far she is coming closer to me and is gaining more power. The more power she has. The more power the Fenix. As far it going. The rising is coming very soon.

What does he mean by Rising? And what is the Fenix? "What are you doing here!" a strong voice said. i looked up to see who it was. It was Valtor. When he saw I had the book he got even angier. "I told you not to read that" Valtor roared at me. "I-i-i-" I only said. "Your ruining the whole plan" Valtor said. "Plan?" Bloom said confused. "Valtor what does this book mean" I yelled at him. "Nothing" he only said."Yes it is something" I roared at him.

"I told you nothing!"

"What is the Fenix?"

"Nothing"

"What the rising?"

"Nothing"

"Valtor it is something! You always hide from me"

"So what I can hide whatever I want"

"..."

"And I told you NOT to read that fucking book!"

"I had to know..."

"Know what..."

"Why did my past reflect to yours?"

"Angel..."

"Why did you kill my parents!"

"No I didn't!"

"Thank who did!"

"My father!"

"..."

"My father wanted your mom hand in marriage. But he only wanted her Fenix. But she refused. And she gave the Fenix to you since she knew my dad will kill for refusing. I wanted your Fenix. That all!" Valtor yelled at me.

"I dont understand..." I said confused.

"Stupid girl I used you" Valtor yelled.

Those words hit me like a bomb. But for some reason tears came falling from my eyes. "you used me" i whispered.

Power start to come into me. Like roaring darkness falling into my heart. Covering it. With emptyness. "Angel " Stella said starring at me.

"You used me" I said again. More power came to me. More tears were in my eyes. Red arua start to surround me. "The Fenix" Valtor said. "You FUCKING USED ME" I yelled throwing a black ball of black magic at his heart. He slamed into the wall. "I FUCKING KILL YOU!" I yelled.

This was not me...

This was trutly...

the...

Fenix...

* * *

><p><strong>me:zzzzzzzzzzzz<strong>

**Stella: ok thats it for this chapter anyway you need to Review to see more!**

**Bloom: Review!**

**Flora: Review!**

**Tecna:Review!**

**Layla: Review!**

**me: Thanks for reading have a great day**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cherryrose10 signed out~<strong>_


	8. Chapter 8

**me: Ok here is another chapter of Angel Wingex the fallen fairy**

**Stella: Yep I think we are at the Climax of the story**

**me: Yep ^.^**

**Stella: :3**

**me: um Stella sweety dont steal my face -.-**

**Stella: :3**

**Me: STELLA!**

**Stella: hehehehehe she dont own Winx Club she just own Foxanna and Angel and angel parents**

* * *

><p><em>"What doesn't kill you will make you STRONGER"<em>

**_Angel_**

"How can you that to me asshole!" I yelled. I threw more dark magic at him. Each time he went deeper in the now broken wall. But he was smiling. "Angel prepare to die" Valtor said getting up and throwing a ball of magic at me. I easily reflected it back at him.

More power came. More more more. I was getting power from the Fenix. It was controling my own power. But it felt good. More power.

"Angel calm down" Tecna yelled. "No" I said. My voice was was weird. It was deep. The must be the Fenix voice. "Angel dont let the Fenix control you" Flora said. "No it's helping me" I said evily. I threw more balls of dark magic at Valtor.

"Girls lets use our wings" the Winx said. "Dont you dare" I yelled throwing a huge ball of darkness at them. They all fell. Wait I didn't want to hit them.

_Let me control you ANgel_

Wait who is that!

_Its me the Fenix let me kill them_

No I can handle my own

_no you cant now give up the body to me!_

No!

_You have no choice_

wha?

_I can control you_

No!

I felt the Fenix power controling me. My own free will was going away. "No" I said.

"ENCHANTIX FALLS" a strong women voice yelled. I looked to my left and saw Mrs. Faragonda. She threw a ball of magic at me. Then everything went black.

* * *

><p>I woke up in my room. The Winx was in their with me. So was Mrs. Faragonda. "Was it a dream or was it real" I asked sitting up on my bed. "Real" Layla said sighing. I starred at my hands. Not daring to look at the glares or weak smiles. "Im sorry" I said. "I guess I should explain my" I said still not daring not looking at them. "Explain everything" Bloom said. "Valtor plan was for me to spy on the Winx. When I did he would stop by time to time to see if I got anything. But I didn't. Im sorry" I explained. "Everything" BLoom repeated.<p>

I toke a big breath and told them everything. When I was done the only look I saw was betrayel and hurt. "Look im sorry and I get it if you want me kicked out" I said looking down at my hands again. "No you just need to get away from magic for a while" Mrs. Faragonda said. "You need to relex yourself and think about your life. So im going to send you to Earth."

"Why are you forgiving me so quickly" I said looking at her. "We dont, You nothing but a lost soul who cant find herself a good heart yet" Mrs. Faragonda said leaving the room. Im a lost soul? I think I am. I never found a place I can really call home. Not even with Valtor.

"When you were knocked out said you must leave as soon as you wake up so pack your things so we can leave" Bloom said. I nodded and got out of my bed. I garb a suitcase and packed all my clothes. So did the other girls.

We left the room quietly not daring to make a sound.

* * *

><p><strong>Earth<strong>

We was in a house. it was a nice size house too. The boys will came too. But they will sleep downstairs since they have no room. While we sleep upstairs.

The Winx were talking and having a party with the boys. While I sat by the window quietly. Thinking. Why am I so lost?

"Hey" a deep voice said. I looked to my right to see Riven. "Hey" I said showing a weak smile. He sat by the window with me. "So whats up?" he asked. "Nothing" I said.

"Oh really?"

"Look I know im a ass, you dont have to remind me"

"Nope"

"Wait what?"

"I have a question?"

"What?"

"Was me falling for you apart of your plan?"

"No you have nothign to do with it"

"Than why?"

"why?"

"why did you"

"Riven me speading time with you was just simply friendship"

"..."

"Riven why are you asking all these questions?"

"One more question"

"yeah?"

"Did you love Valtor?" Riven asked looking into my eyes. Those words hit me like lighting hitting a house. Should I lie? No no more lieing! I should be truthful.

"...yes" I said looking into his eyes.

"do you still love him?"

"No he just used me like I was a tool. Right now I wish he was dead"

"..."

"Why are you asking me all these questions?"

"DO you love me?" Riven asked. I turned my eyes back outside of the window.

"Some things I may never say" I only said.

"Just answer me"

"What happen to just being friends"

"I cant take it anymore"

"Riven"

"Angel I think you just never love someone, your just scared, that love you had for Valtor was just kiddy love, your just scared of having a broken heart."

"..."

"But if you keep your heart lock you will never feel the lust of love" Riven said garbing my hands. I turned my attention back to him.

"Riven what are you trying to say"

"You never have heard the words, the words you should hear from lovers and parents, sometimes even stalkers"

"..."

"The words you dont even have to show, sometimes it you just feel it"

"Riven what are you saying?"

"ANgel Wingex "

"yes?"

"I love you"

Those words made me shocked. to shocked. He said the words that tell people that they care.

"ANgel I love that attuide that gives you hell, I love your looks, I love your voice when you sing, I love your power, I love you kindess, I love your heart, I love that smile, but I love you for you because you show me something"

"Show you what?"

"You show me that your speical" Riven said smiling.

"Riven"

"yes?"

I huged him. With tears in my eyes. I dont know why im crying. But it was good to finally filled loved. Riven strong arm warped around me. So much warmth and love. I was happy. "Riven" I said trying to not to show my tears. "Yeah?" he said. "Thank you" I said huging him tighter. "I cant tell if your happy or sad" Riven said laughing. I playfully pushed him and wiped my eyes. "oh shut up" I said laughing. Riven laughed at me.

"Well what now?" Riven said sighing happily. I starred at his eyes. "What do I have something in my eyes?" Riven asked. "No " I giggled. I moved alittle closer to him and kissed him. Yep this time I kissed him. Of course he kissed me back. "So does this mean we are a couple?" he asked. "I guess" I said smiling.

I felt Musa eyes on me. I know I told her I would help her get Riven back. But Riven loves me. So why should I mess up logic. "Bitch" Musa said. I looked at her. "You said you were going to help me get him back not steal him" Musa yelled. "Sorry Musa its just that" I tired to say but she did not want to listen. "No you just want to be a slut! So now its on! Fight me!" Musa yelled.

I got up and starred at Musa. "Musa I have no instert to fight yo-" I tired to finsh but she through music magic at me. "Bitch bring it on!" I yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>ME: ok thats it for this one!<strong>

**Stella: Wanna hear more REVIEW!**

**Blone: Review!**

**me: Im surpised at how my story is going ^^**

**Stella: :3**

**me: Now im going to go kill stella :D**

**STella: *runs***

**me: *runs ather***

**Well thats it l8ters!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cherryrose10 login out~<strong>_


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: WASS****UP!****!**

**Stella: Hiya readers**

**Bloom: Hello :D**

**me: ok now that im on summer break I have a goal to finsh 2 stories before I got back to school (maybe even all the story I have that are undone) Ok ^^ not gonna keep you waiting so here chapter 9 **

* * *

><p><em>"I like it loud"<em>

**_Angel_**

I glarred at Musa. She was already transformed into her believix fairy. I transformed into my Charmix fairy. "You know you will not win your fairy power is weaker than mine" Musa said. "Keep beliving that" I said. "Dont for get im Spated and well trained bitch" I yelled throwing a ball of light magic at her. She doghed it and threw more music magic at me. I threw more light magic at her.

**(An: ok I have no idea on how to make this battle in story form so im going to make it in a epic name form)**

Musa: *throws more music balls*

Angel: *Throws more balls of light*

Bloom: Girls stop fighting

Flora: yea were here to get away from all the drama

Musa: Fuck that this is going to pay *Throw one more powerful music ball at Angel*

angel: *Goes flying out the window*

Musa: Hell yeah!

Angel: You Bicth *throws a ball of light and dark magic together at Musa*

Musa: *slams into a wall*

*an hour later*

Musa: *knocked out*

ANgel: *knocked out*

Riven: well damn

**Ok back to normal writing xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Next day<strong>

I woke up in a warm bed. Well Musa and I must be tied. Until I get my other powers. I will get that bitch.

I got out of bed and went to the bathroom. I put on a pink one strap shirt, blue skirt, black fingerless gloves, and my black combat shoes. I put my hair in a side ponytail. And walked out of the door. I went to a nearby park. Thinking. Bored. Ok now im really bored.

"Angel" I heard my name. I than saw Riven. "Hiya" I said waving. "Hey what are you doing out here so early its 8:00am.?" Riven asked. "damn that early, im just thinking" I answered. "About what?". "About how am I going to get all my Wings and defeat Valtor" I said. "Well we can go to your planet for the start"

"Mrs. Faragonda said she want me away from magic."

"So and besides we can just tell the others were gonna be on a date."

" Smart idea ok lets do it"

"ok lets I left them a letter before I left"

"You know me to well"

"Well no duh"

"oh shut up so I can teleport us there"

"Sir yes sir"

* * *

><p><strong>Starlieght Rivers<strong>

"Ok now for the hard part" I said sighing. "Hard this place is a hell zone" Riven said looking around the place. It did though. "Come on we just need to walk" I said giggling.

Ather what felt like and hour of walking I saw a burning building. I ran to one of the fireman putting it out. "Is everyone out?" I asked. "Princess Angela we need your help a little girl is stuck on the 3rd floor and we cant get her out" he said still trying to calm the fire. "Ok" I said. "Please save my child she is all I have" a woman said. This remind me of when I was little. I cant let it effect no one else.

I transformed into my Charmix and flew into the burning building. And God it was hot. I flew to the stairs and tryed to avoid the flames. When I finally got to the 3rd floor I saw a little girl surrouned by flames. I have to get her.

I made a dash for the girl but than the flames got higher. So I could not reach her. "Damn it" I mumbled. If I use my magic it will only make the fire greater. So what all fairys must do. Take a risk!

I jumped into the fire and I saw the fire in a circle around her. "Help me" she said garbind my leg. I picked her up and jumped back out of the circle. I felt burn on my arms and legs. But I could not give up! I dash down the stairs but to see that at the exit door was blocked. "Damn it" I said. I put the little girl down. "Ok listen to me closely im going to make a path for you but you need to make a dash for it ok" I said to the little girl. "What about you?" she asked. "I will have to find another way I only got enough magic for you" I said. The girl look at me with sadness. I turned from her and toke deep breath feeling the smoke going into my lungs.

I used my light magic to make a clear exit. It will only hold for a second. "Go" I yelled. The girl made a mad dash out of the pathway. Just ather she was out the woods broke down blocking it again. And I know it is no other way out. And im complety drained from the smoke which was really getting me and my magic.

I sat down on the floor. This is my death. So why dont I die with my Enchanix? I guess saving that little girl life was not enough. I sighed. Bitch of the Spated. I know that make no sense at all.

"ANgel" I heard a loud sceam. I looked around and saw my sister. "Ariel what are you doing here?" I asked getting up. "Saving you duh!" she said garbing my hand. SHe had the power of water so she can help alot in this kind of situtation.

She blew water into the doorway and start to run. But what she did not see the wood coming down. "Ariel watch out" I yelled pushing her out the way. But making me the target. The wood fell on my back. " ANgel!" Ariel yelled. Than I start to glow. Im finally getting my Enchnix. Its about time huh?

I transformed into my Enchanix fairy. I had on a purple turtle neck dress with a hole in the middle chest, a pink heart belt, purple boots with 3 small hearts on the sides, my hair was down, and had on black gloves.

I used dark magic to get it away from me. I was breathing heavily. Ariel garbed me and mostly drag me out of there.

Riven huged me. " I thought you were hurt" he said sadly. " im ok" I said smiling. I stood up and looked at the fireman. " Thank toy" the man said bowing. I smiled at him. " Princess Angela" the little girl I saved said running toward me. " A man told me to give this to you" she said handing me a note. I opend it.

_Dear Angel_

_I need to talk to you. So I had to get your attention some way. By burning that building. And if you dont want any more drama going on than meet me by Shady Moutain. _

_-Valtor_

I starred at the note. "Im going with you" Riven said. "Ok" I said walking away.

* * *

><p><strong>Shady Moutain<strong>

When I got there I saw Valtor standing there with a confused look on his face.

I walked up to him 20 ft away. " What do you want" I said. "I feel something" he said.

"And that is?"

"Its my heart"

"So?"

"Ather that fight why is my heart burning?"

"I dont know and I dont care"

"You did this to me!"

"I only threw dark magic at you nothing else"

"That damn Fenix"

"Oh yea your not dont explaining"

"oh yea that..."

"Dont get all calm now that I brung that up"

"I lied"

"What!"

"I didn't use you for the Fenix, Well im surposed to but I wanted you cause of our connection and because your my partner. My father wanted your Fenix. So since he he was coming over I needed you to leave. So I made you go to the Winx, But I only said that because I was mad"

"Valtor thats a load of bullshit!"

"You dont believe me? My father is the reason why your parents are gone"

"..."

"Angel I know your mad but"

"Valtor fight me no magic just swords"

"..."

"I need to end this stupid ass tradtion"

"I want to fight you too"

"?"

"For my father you trayter!"

"that book?"

"Yep" he said tossing me a sword.

"Gladly" i said.

"Angel" I heared a female say my name. I than saw the Winx. " You got your Enchanix" Bloom said. I smiled. "Please stay away" I said glaring at Valtor.

"Ready?" he asked. I nodded. Than he came swining his sword. I start swining mine.

5 mins later

Valtor was still going. I had to make sure I did not get hit. But next thing you know my sword went flying into the sky than into the grown about 80ft away. Valtor punches me in my stomich and makes me fly next to my sword. I fell on my back hard. The sword next to my face. "Angel!" the Winx yelled. "im ok" I said. I start getting up but kind of stuging. The blow made me weak. I felt tears in my eyes. If I lose I die. I just cant

I

Cant

Lose!

I finally got up and garbed the sword and start charging toward Valtor like lighting.

10 mins later

Valtor was pushing me to the wall. I was losing. I had to stay strong. Valtor drops kicked me which made me hit the wall. Than he toke my sword and threw it and holding me to the wall. I lost. "You lose" he said. I felt more tears coming down. I bowed my head not daring to look at him.

"Die!" he yelled. I waited for the killing shot. but it did not come. I look at Valtor. He looked into my eyes. The sword hit the wall instead of me. I starred at Valtor in the eyes. "I guess I finally understand those love songs" he said weak smiling. I looked at him confused. "Angel I cant kill something I love" he said and than kissed me. But just a peck. "I Love Princess Angela" Valtor said laughing. "I never knew I could even love" he said backing away from me. "I love you" he said. "Valtor..." I only said. "Angel you are the shine in my darkness , light to my candle, but I know you hate me, I will leave Afiea and your planet alone" he said.

"That easily?" I said. "I guess Im just love drunk for you" he said. "Angel your perfection is not right for me its for the boy your dating. He can love you better than I can. He can show you the real reason to love. Angel I showed you no love. I was to scared I might hurt you. So I only acted like that. Angel you mostly competed my life" Valtor said.

"Goodbye forever" he said disappering.

I starred at the spot Valtor was at. That connection we had. I can feel his heart. Hurting. Bleeding. Burning.

I feel to the ground. Covering my eyes with my eyes. Not daring to show tears to the others.

Riven...

Valtor...

I-I-I-I-I

I love you both!

* * *

><p><em><strong>me: Ok thats it for this chapter!<strong>_

_**Stella: I got a question for you readers!**_

_**me: Ok do you think Angel should be with Riven or with Valtor**_

_**Stella: Kiara cant even deside and she knew before she even amde the story but since she made them like this she cant decide.**_

_**me: So Review and tell your friends. **_

_**Angel should be with who?**_

_**1)Riven**_

_**2)Valtor**_

_**P.S. The on who dont get pick will also have a happy ending**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cherryrose10 signed off~<strong>_


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: So baby turn it up cause this story gotta BOOM!**

**Stella: She listened to much Myah Marie**

**Me: Come on make it louder now :3**

**Bloom: Anyway WE ARE FINALLY AT CHAPTER 10**

**me: I think the next chapter will be the last.**

**Stella: Sad right?**

**me: Dont worry go to my profile and you will see a link. On that link you will see pictures of Princess Angela/Angel. **

**Stella: She don't Own The Winx Club**

**me: and blah blah ok Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>"<strong>We are never ever ever ever getting back together"_

I layed on my bed. I was at the castle in my home planet. Some how the castle is the only thing that did not change. It was looking like a castle and not like a dead zone. Like the rest of the planet.

I got up from my bed and walked over to the dresser. It had a jewelry box filled with diamonds earrings and necklaces. Some with gold and crystal. But on the top of it was a princess tiara. It was made of crystal with pink and gold gems on it.

"Hello dear sister" Ariel said walking into my room. "Hello" I said giving a weak smile. "Dont think I'm here to talk about the past and stuff. I'm here to talk about what happen with Valtor" Ariel said siting on my bed. I told her what happen. "Well it could have been real bad" she said giving a weak smiling. I just stared at her.

"What do you expect me to say? Leave Riven for Valtor, or Kill Valtor to be with Riven"

"Nobody said anything about killing?"

"Not yet..."

"What do you mean?"

"I overheard Riven"

"Saying what?"

"Going to see Valtor"

"Why?"

"To kill him..."

"WHAT WHEN?"

"He left about an hour ago"

"And your now telling me this!"

"Well you were sleeping and you just look like Sleeping Beauty, And it was so cute"

"No it's not, Riven don't know Valtor. Valtor don't think twice about killing anyone."

"Well then why are you still here. Go save your boyfriend!"

I transformed into my enchantix fairy and flew out the window. I had to hurry. I made a small hole in midair and flew in it. Going to the planet Valtor hide out is. When I got there I saw Timmy ship already there. Shit.

I ran to the door and kicked it open and flew up to Valtor office. By the time I got there I saw Riven and Valtor. "Angel what are you doing here?" Riven asked still holding his sword.

"Trying to catch my breath and stop you" I said breathing hard. "Stopping me im going to kill this guy for us" he said confused. "Dont" I said. "You don't have to" I said. "But nobody tries to touch my girl" Riven said attacking Valtor who also had a sword. "No stop there is no need to fight" I yelled. "Yes it is" Valtor said.

"I said stop!" I yelled throwing a ball of light at both of both hit the wall. "You don't need to fight because the war is over and we can go on with our life Riven." I yelled, "Or you just don't want him to die" Riven yelled at me. "You still love him don't you?"

"What?"

"You love him more than me!"

"Riven im with you not him"

"Than prove it and let me kill him"

"No!"

"Why?"

"Because there is no need to kill"

"..."

"And because you can't even kill him!"

"Wha?"

"Riven by strength your stronger than me, but in magic and brain im better than you in that, Valtor has all of that times 100"

"..."

"Riven please stop"

"Well I have to try then"

"Riven why is it so important you kill him!"

"Because you loving someone and me wont do"

"Riven just stop"

"Angel who do you love me or him!" Riven yelled walking toward me.

"..."

"Well who"

"Both"

"Both?"

"Riven I love you cause your so nice, you treat me like im important, and you take care of me and you give me happiness, But I love Valtor because of all the years he took care of me" I yelled at Riven.

"Thats not good enough, You have to choose!" Riven yelled louder.

"Riven leave her alone!" Valtor yelled.

"No Valtor it alright, Riven you wanna know who I choose?"

"Yep!"

"I CHOOSE NEITHER, YOUR TO MUCH TO TAKE CARE OF RIVEN!"I yelled with a tear falling down.

I walked out the room letting them kill each other. I just didn't care anymore. I know it is heartless of me. But always having to choose. I'm tired of everyone getting hurt. Just so tired.

I teleport back to my planet.

* * *

><p><strong>Riven and Valtor<strong>

"You know Angel is a special girl" Valtor said. "Yeah " Riven said.

"Than why are you making her chose?"

"I can't live with her loving two men"

"Riven you're so stupid"

"What was that!"

"Angel is like a dragon, can be evil or good, she chose to be good and not follow the way of darkness, my darkness"

"..."

"So she chose you since she loves you and your on her light. You can keep arguing with her or that dragon will leave. You have to make her stay. Show that you love her. Give her the thing I could not. Real love."

"Valtor you love Angel..."

"Like a bird loves bread"

"Than why wont you just get her back"

"I told you, her life is supposed to be fulled of light not darkness"

"So im her light"

"yes now go get her before that candle blows out"

Riven ran out of Valtor castle. He was going to get his love back.

* * *

><p><strong>Angel<strong>

I walked to my room. "Who did it go?" Ariel said still in my room. "Horrible, I dont want to see Riven ever again" I said still mad. "Wait I'm lost fill me in on what happen" Ariel said completely confused. I told her what happen at Valtor castle. "Well then" Ariel said walking out of my room. "You need alone time to think about that" she said before closing the doors. I sat on my bed hugging my knees.

"Damn why is love so damn hard" I sighed. I stared at my mirror that was next to my huge dresser. I walked over to the mirror. What can they possible see in a girl like me? I was thin but very well curve. My chest was medium size. My pitch black hair hang below my knees. A pink tank-top with navy blue shorts. And my black combat boots. I kind of looked like Bloom. Yet different.

A knock was at the door. I opened the door reveling Riven. " Angel im sorry I didn't mean to make chose, well I did , but I don't you to be mad at me" Riven said. "Riven that apology made no sense" I said looking confused at him.

"What I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry and I should never make you chose when you clearly you love me. But I love you and only you"

"Riven again that still make no sense"

"I know, I don't know how to say it!"

"Its alright I forgive you"

"So are we still together"

"no"

"What!"

"Riven between your OUTRAGEOUS attitude and wish to be number 1, I just can do it"

"I don't understand"

"Riven I love you, believe me I do, but you showed me that im not ready for love, It's just too much heartbreak and fights, and I don't have time for it. I have to make this planet better and deal with Valtor, and make sure my people are alright. So I must say we can't be together. But we can be friends"

"Friends..."

"Yea like when were kids"

"So that it"

"Yea well maybe, I don't know, Riven you need a girl who can take care you, and I can't do that I have too much on my plate"

"Goodbye..."

"Goodbye Riven" I said kissing him on the cheek than closing the door. It may not seem like it was tough to you. But this was hard for me. To hard.

I flopped on my bed looking at the ceiling. It is so high. I sighed. How am I going to save this planet? All by myself. Im just one girl. Not a full army. Just one girl.

* * *

><p><strong>Next day<strong>

Today is my birthday. It's werid how I always forget. But always remember. Funny right? But anyway the towns folk are having a big party in the castle. And I have to dress all girly again. I kind of like it now.

I toke a long shower than walked into my room to find a dress which was laid on my bed. It was a red dress that had a collar with gold trim that go from the collar to my waist, tiny gold flowers at the bottom of my chest to my waist on the left. The dress was ankle length and had a cut on the left side that go from my thigh to the ankle. It also came with a pair of red straps high hills with gold trim.

I put on the dress and looked in the mirror. I looked nice. And pretty I guess. A knock was at the door. "Come in" I yelled. A crew of five came in. "Princess Angela we came to do your makeover" A girl who was short said. I looked at them and smiled. Than they started to make me over. A man put light gold eyeshadow over eyes with glitter. He also put on clear lip gloss on my lips. Another man was doing my hair. While one women did my nails while another did my toenails. And the last one was going though my jewelry box.

By the time they were done I look totally different. I had on red nail polish with gold glitter on my hands and feet. My hair was a wet curly . It was a bang going to the right side of my face, While the rest of my hair was down and perfect. I looked beautiful. " All down one" man said. Then the crew left my room. I stared at the tiara that layed on my dresser. I place it on my head than looked back in the mirror. I looked like a princess. I smiled.

"Angel" A deep male voice said. i jumped then turned around. I saw Valtor. "How did you get in here" I asked. "its called teleport" he said smiling. "Why are you here?" I asked.

" I came to give you a birthday gift"

"Valtor..."

"You look beautiful by the way"

"Thank you..."

"Well I know this is nothing compared to what they will give you but its something." Valtor said walking toward to me. He handed me a small pink box with a red ribbon on it. I opened the box and pulled out a gold necklace. It was a heart necklace and have _Angel_ engraved on it. "Open it" Valtor said. I opened the heart and it showed a picture of me as a child on the left side while on the right was a picture of me now before I went to the Winx. Both pictures I was smiling. These were the times I was truly happy. All that rough training made me what I am today. Valtor was some I hold dearly to. I guess I lied to Riven. I'm in love with Valtor.

I smiled at Valtor. "i know it's not compared to the better gifts you will get" Valtor said."No Valtor it's perfect" I said putting the necklace on. "Well I guess this is goodbye than" Valtor said giving me his hand to shake. "Goodbye what do you mean?" I asked. "I'm not gonna let you go down my way Angel I want you to be happy, you can only be happy with Riven." Valtor said. "So your leaving?" I asked. "Yes" Valtor answered. I quickly jumped to him into a hug. "If you go I will go with you" I said bearing my face on his chest so he cant see my face.

"What!"

"You heard me im coming with you"

"No my path is just dark that what fate gave me, I must follow fate. And your fate is not with me"

"Well sometimes fate is wrong. Valtor. Looking at those old photos remind me of the love I had for you all these years. That little fan girl I was to you. I was happy. Im happy here. But I was truly happy with you. All those times with spent together. Fun, cheerful, stressful, hard, annoying, damn it even sad days. I love them all. Each moment I spent with you I was happy. Even if I was evil you showed my happiness. Valtor you protected me. i protected you. We did everything together. " i said completely letting it all out.

I stared up at Valtor eyes. he starred into mine. He didn't say one word. "I guess what im trying to say is that I love you" I said kissing him. A second later he starts kissing me back.

"I guess you did want love just not from me" A strong male voice said.

* * *

><p><strong>me: YABA FINSH WITH CHAPTER 10<strong>

**Bloom: With a Cliffhanger**

**me:take me cliffhanger I take you -.-**

**Bloom: Lol anyway you gotta review to see more. Well the last and most awesome ending**

**me: Yep awesome!**

**p.S: so so so so sorry for the long wait**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cherryrose10 login off~<strong>_


End file.
